


Homework

by meiloslyther



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John passes out on the couch and Sam needs help with his homework.</p><p>Based on part of a <a href="http://gillasue345.tumblr.com/post/83433193940">tumblr post</a>. Dis for u Linds! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gillasue345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillasue345/gifts).



　　　　Dean sighs as he sets a glass of water and a pair of ibuprofen tablets on the coffee table. He plucks the empty bottle dangling from his dad’s limp hand and sets it aside before muscling him onto his stomach on the couch. Dean makes sure an empty bucket is within reach before stepping away, wanting nothing more than to sleep for the next week.  
　　　　“Hey, Dean? Could you help me with my homework?”  
　　　　Dean finds Sam curled into a chair at the rickety kitchen table stuffed into the corner of their cramped kitchen. A textbook, a calculator, a notebook, and a slew of notebook paper are strewn across the table, and Dean can just hear Dad yelling something about it in his head.  
　　　　“Whatcha got, Sammy?” Dean grabs a chair and swings it around, straddling it and wrapping his arms around the backrest.  
　　　　“Uhm, experimental probability. I thought I understood what Mrs. Johnson was saying while I was in class, but none of this makes sense.”  
　　　　Dean takes the textbook from the table, glancing over the problems Sam’s been assigned.  
　　  
　　　　 _1\. Joe’s Pizza recently sold 12 pizzas, including 3 that were pepperoni. What is the experimental probability that the next pizza sold will be pepperoni?_  
　　  
　　　　The words don’t make much sense to Dean either. Sam’s only in seventh grade, but Dean doesn’t remember doing this. Biting his lip, he flips back to the beginning of the chapter, hoping the book will have an explanation to shed some light on the subject. He reads the paragraph on experimental probability three times before flipping back to the problem.  
　　　　“Okay, so, you’ve got- you’ve got twelve pizzas, a-and three were pepperoni, so that’s... That’s three over twelve which is the same as... one- one-fourth, and um...”  
　　　　Sam blinks at him. “You have no idea what you’re talking about, do you?”  
　　　　Dean scoffs. “Sammy, I might have almost failed seventh grade math but that doesn’t mean I _did_.” Dean flips back to read the explanation again — no, he’s certain he never went over this — before flipping to the back to look at the answers. Of course, it only shows the even answers and Sam’s conveniently been assigned the odds, but it helps to solidify the concept. After a long moment, he’s pretty sure he’s got this. “Look, it’s asking for the probability that the next pizza sold is pepperoni. So, you’ve got your number of pepperoni they’ve already sold, three, over your total number of pizzas, twelve. Three over twelve reduces down to—”  
　　　　“One-fourth. Oh. So you don’t add the next pizza to the total?”  
　　　　“No, cause you don’t know what that one is yet.” Dean frowns for a moment before standing suddenly. “Wait here.”  
　　　　Dean leaves Sam looking confused as he darts into the bedroom, grabbing his duffel bag full of clothes and returns to the kitchen. He sets the bag on the table and unzips it just enough to get his hand in.  
　　　　“Okay, I’m gonna pull out five pieces of clothing.” Dean pulls out a t-shirt, a sock, two pairs of underwear, and a pair of jeans while Sam looks on.  
　　　　“Dean, I don’t—”  
　　　　Dean holds up a hand. “Go with me here. What’s the probability that the next thing I pull out is a pair of underwear?”  
　　　　Sam looks at the clothes dumped on the table, lips moving almost imperceptibly. “...Two over five?”  
　　　　Dean smiles, nodding. “Now you’ve got it. What’s your next problem?”

***

　　　　Dean cleans up the motel room several weeks later in preparation to leave, tossing handfuls of anything remotely unimportant into large black trash bags, when he finds a piece of notebook paper. Looking over it, he realizes it’s a page of Sam’s math homework. Even though it’s just a page full of problem numbers with fractions scribbled beside them in Sam’s messy scrawl, Dean knows exactly what the problems were.  
　　　　Dean’s heart swells with pride at the red circled “100” at the top of the page. 


End file.
